Feathers
by Chibi Tenshi-chan
Summary: Super Smash Bros. Brawl fic Just what is the relationship between a certain blue haired swordsman not marth and a certain angel? Warnings, shonenai. Don't like don't read. No flaming plz.


Feathers

Chibi Tenshi-chan

Warnings: shonen-ai, yaoi, whatever you think it is

Disclaimer: Ike and Pit and all other Super Smash Bros. characters belong to Nintendo

Fox looked around the lobby with the others and wondered when the new players were coming in. Link was sitting on the couch next to Zelda and Marth with Roy sitting on one

of the arms. Young Link was taking a small nap next to Link's leg. Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach sat on another couch across from Link's. Time kept passing and no one

entered through the large double doors. Falco soon got impatient. "What's taking so long?!" he yelled slightly stressed. Fox was about to whack him on the head till he heard

some snoring from Captain Falcon. He apparently fell asleep too. Samus sat next to him but scooted over a tad to make sure no drool got on her. Mr. Game and Watch just sat

on the floor, staring at the doors. Bowser though a few minutes later agreed with Falco. "Yeah! This is taking quite a bit of my time!" he said enraged. Ganondorf drummed his

fingers on the arm of the chair impatiently. Kirby was playing a game of checkers with Ness while Nana and Popo were watching. Pikachu rubbed one of it's ears lightly. Pichu

was sleeping as well next to Pikachu. Yoshi took a large gulp of a melon he got from the kitchen. Donkey Kong was eating some bananas. Master Hand entered through a

walkway near the lobby. "They'll be here very soon." He declared. Soon a creaking noise was heard and everyone's eyes were on the doors. Soon entered a familiar person

with a yellow hat and a very large belly. Mario got up from his spot and yelled, "What-are you doing here?!" Wario glared at Mario and answered, "What the?!... I'm a player

here you dipstick!" Peach got Mario to calm down as another player entered the lobby. You could not see him from looking straight ahead. A small brown monkey with a red

hat and red shirt entered with an odd walk. "Uncle DK!" the monkey exclaimed. Donkey Kong looked and saw his nephew Diddy Kong. "Diddy! Welcome!" he greeted

friendly. Diddy Kong took a seat next to his Uncle and gave of a monkey grin. The door creaked again and soon entered a boy with a red hat, red shirt, and some pokeballs on

his waist. It was a Pokemon Trainer. As soon as Pikachu saw him the little mouse darted to the trainer and jumped on his shoulder. "Pika pika! (Hey you're here!)" The

Pokemon Trainer smiled and rubbed Pikachu's ears. "Good to see you too." The boy stated. He took a seat on a chair. Soon a bunch of… things entered the area. They were

apparently Chozos. Samus looked very surprised and exclaimed, "Wait… Why are these guys here?!" The began working on her armor and it soon fell to the ground with a loud

thump. There standing was a very pretty blonde haired girl with a blue jumpsuit. Samus looked at herself in awe knowing that her armor hadn't come off in a very long time.

Captain Falcon woke up to see the new Samus. "Whoa! It's a babe!" he yelled out quite loud. Samus hit him across the head and sat back down. Light was seen once again as

this time young but muscular looking swordsman came in. He had blue hair with blue eyes and a black headband across his forehead. "Uh… hey… I'm Ike." he greeted with a

nervous laugh. Ike sat on the floor with his sword and relaxed a little more. It was the last time the door opened that day. Soon the others saw an angel boy with a bow and

arrow. He floated just an inch or so above the ground. He seemed very shy. "Um… I-I'm Pit… I'm very honored to be here." Pit said while bowing. He floated over and sat

next to Ike. The angel boy looked to him with his bright blue eyes. "H-Hi… I hope we can be friends." He stated shyly. Ike's flushed ever so slightly and nodded hoping his

bangs would cover his face a little. "Yeah, me too." Master Hand soon announced, "Well please give time to greet the newcomers and hopefully make friends just like you have

done in the past." A receptionist called the newcomers over and gave them their room keys and told them their roommates. "Alright Ike, your room is number 13 and your

roommate is Pit. Have a nice day!" she said with a happy tone. Ike gulped. 'Great now I have to room with him. I don't mean it in a bad way I just…' Soon he felt a small tug on

his shirt and looked down to see Pit standing there. "Um… Y-you're my roommate I think. You're Ike right?" Pit asked. Ike nodded again and started, "Well we should

probably go to our room don't you think?" Pit nodded in agreement. They headed up the large staircase and saw their room which was at the end of the hall. Ike put in the key

and turned it. It was a very nice room with two single beds and nightstands by each bed. There was another door which Ike opened to find the restroom. Pit opened another

door and saw the closet. The blue haired swordsman sighed and flopped on his bed. There was a few knocks on the door. Pit went to go get it. Standing there was Link, Marth,

Roy, and Zelda. "Can I help you?" Pit asked them respectively. Roy just gave off a grin. "We're just wanting to introduce ourselves. We can be friends too!" the red haired boy

said cheerily. The Dragon general held out his hand. "I'm Roy. The blonde guy over there is Link, the princess is Zelda, the blue haired prince is Marth." Pit shook his hand. "It's

nice to meet you. All of you." He stated and smiled lightly. Link looked over Pit to see Ike. The elf boy just pointed and asked, "That's Ike right?" Pit nodded his head. He flew

over to Ike and tugged on his shirt. "Ike, there are some nice people who are introducing themselves to us." He declared. Ike got up and smiled at Pit then the others. "Good to

meet you." He said rather dryly. Marth held out his hand to Ike. Ike took it and shook it. He gave a small bow to Princess Zelda. Link grinned. "Well if you ever have any

questions about this place let us know." Pit did have a question though. "W-Wait! Um… are there portals or something to go to other places? Like maybe where you come

from?" Link nodded his head in reply. "Yup, you can go to Hyrule, which is where Zelda and I come from. Or you can go to Kirby's Fountain of Dreams. It's really nice

actually. You're free to go through the portals when matches aren't going on." Pit thanked him. A few minutes later Ike left the room to go through a portal. Pit just though he

maybe wanted to be by himself or something. Though Pit was curious about the Fountain of Dreams. Then again though he wanted to see what Hyrule was like. Pit started to fly

to a portal that you could see through. On the other side was the Fountain of Dreams. He shrugged his shoulders and flew through. There he saw Ike. He looked deep in thought.

Pit flew over and took a seat next to Ike. "Something wrong?" he asked in concern. Ike was slightly startled by Pit but regained his composure. He answered, "I'm fine, just

thinking that's all." He gave a smile in reassurance to Pit. Everything though wasn't exactly fine. 'Could I be… in love with this angel boy?'

Chibi Tenshi-chan: End of chapter 1 ne…

Ike: yup

Pit: read and review


End file.
